Sick Days
by InuyashasGrl26
Summary: Kagome is down with the flu, and Inuyasha must take care of her.


Inuyasha And Kagome Stories: Sick Days

Summary: Kagome is down with the flu and she has to be taken home to get the advanced medicine, but it doesn't help.

It's a cold winter night. Kagome is doing everything to stay warm by the fire in a Kaede's hut. Inuyasha is fine where he is, sleeping on the side of the wall. "Achoo…" Kagome sneezed as she feels that her nose is turning red because of the chilly temperature. "Achoo…" She sneezed again. A red fabric wraps around her, she begins to blush. "Thank you." She said to the owner of the red coat. As she turned to see, it was Inuyasha who did, as he sits besides. A chilly air blew threw an open window. The fire goes out, and she begins to shiver. Inuyasha looks worried at her. He checks her forehead. "Kagome, you're burning up." He informs her. "No wondering I've been sneezing a lot recently." Kagome added, and then faints. Inuyasha quickly catches her. "I'll leave them a note." Inuyasha said as he went into Kagome's backpack, and pulls out a sheet of paper, and a pen and begins to write the note.

Dear guys,

Kagome's seriously sick, so I'll be taking her home to her time. I'll be taking care of her until she gets better.

Inuyasha

As Inuyasha gets the backpack behind him, he carries Kagome, bridal style. Luckily he managed to get through the snow, walking barefoot. He gets into the well and got to Kagome's time. As they exit the well house, it was snowing as hard as it was in the Feudal Era. He carefully carries Kagome into the house. As Inuyasha enters, Kagome's mom comes up to them.

"Hello Inuyasha how are you?" she asked politely. Inuyasha responses, "I'm good, but Kagome is burning up." Kagome's mom looks at her carefully, "She has the flu, and it's a sickness. It's like a common cold, but it's hard to get her better." Her mom explains. Inuyasha nodded and take Kagome up to her bedroom. He puts her down in bed gently, not to wake her up. Kagome's mom comes into the room with a thermometer. "What's that thing?" Inuyasha asked since he has no knowledge of medical stuff. "This is a thermometer, it checks her temperature when she's sick. You put it under her tongue for it detects the temperature the most." She explained as she shows Inuyasha how it's done. Inuyasha looks curiously, "let it sit in there until it beeps. When it does, take it out and look at the number on it. Inuyasha waits until the thermometer beeps. He took it out and looks at the number and it reads 101.3 degrees. "Oh my she's really down with the flu then." Inuyasha commented on the thermometer. Kagome comes to, "Where am I?" she asks. "You're sick, Kagome, you have the flu." Her mom answers. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked again, her version is blurry. "I'm right here, Kagome." Inuyasha responses as he sits right by her. "I fainted just after a few sneezes." Kagome said as she tries to sit up in her bed. "I'll get you some medicine to break that fever down." Her mom said as she leaves the room. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she looks at him. "What?" he responses. "Why did you bring me back to my time?" Kagome asked specifically. "Because you couldn't survive the winter if you stayed a little longer." He reasoned. Kagome looked sad that she had the flu. "Is something wrong, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked worriedly. "Haven't you realized why I'm so depressed in the winter?" Kagome asked him. "Yeah, you've been depressed recently. Why is that? Is it me?" Inuyasha asked looked at her brown eyes. "It's because, winter is one season that's hard to get by. It can last for about 5 months, and therefore, it doesn't give enough energy for some people who can't handle the harsh temperatures. That's why I'm depressed, because I'm not getting enough energy for the day." She explained looking down. Inuyasha gets the point. He misses Kagome's happiness, her high spirit, her way in life, but it all faded away. "Kagome, you're my encouragement when we're in battle, you're one hell of a fighter when you shoot those sacred arrows, you're the source of life. Now it's my turn to encourage you, fight for you, and get you better as soon as possible." Inuyasha said seriously to her.

Kagome's mom comes in, with a bowl of soup, and some Advil. "What's in the bowl?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "When Kagome is sick, she needs a lot fluids to get her better. In the bowl is some soup." Kagome mom answered. "And these little things medicine to help clear her sinuses." She explains to Inuyasha, showing him the two little pills, and a cup of water to swallow it down." Kagome looks up to the bowl, looks away. "I'm not hungry, mom." Her mom responses to her. " Honey, you need to have something to eat. You want to get better right?" Kagome gives a certain that only she can understands her. "Yeah." Inuyasha helps her mother, "Kagome, you must always take your mom's advice." Kagome gives in, "Alright mom." She sits up so she can eat her soup. Her mom leaves the room. She takes a scoop of the soup, blows on it gently to cool it down. She begins eating it. After that, she took two pills, and swallows it down. When she was finished, Inuyasha takes the bowl and the spoon; "I'll take it down, wait here." He said softly to her. Kagome nodded, as she lies back down, and tugs her blankets over her.

Inuyasha heads down to the kitchen. He passes the dishes to Kagome's mom. "Thank you, Inuyasha." She said as she begins washing them down, and puts them on a rack to drip. "Why don't take your time, and relax for a while, Inuyasha." She informed him. "I can go check on her within a half an hour." She added. Inuyasha did as he takes his time to rest on the couch in the living room. A half an hour later, Kagome's mom goes up to her daughter's room. "How are you feeling, sweetie?" Kagome looks at her. "I don't think this flu will go away." She said as she begins to cough countlessly. "Okay, dear. Get yourself some rest." She said to Kagome. Kagome gets herself into a comfort position, and begins to sleep, ever so soundly.

Kagome's mom walks down the stairs, then into the living room. Inuyasha sees her, and her face read seems sad. "How is she?" He asks her. "Her flu isn't going away, it takes about a week to get rid of it." She answered. Inuyasha starts thinking about on how to shorten her flu. "I can go back into my time, and get the ingredients that my mom used to make when I was down with the flu." He said as he heads back to the well.

He makes it back to the Feudal Era, he first task he goes to a river. He sees something bubbling on the surface. He quickly grabs it, and reeled it in, "Alright, onward to the next one." He said proudly to himself. He enters a forest and finds a wild boar close by. "Alright." As he crouches down to the ground. He leaps onto the boar and kills it. "Just one more left." The last one is tough because it's in the village where Keade lives, but he knows that all people eat chicken…once in a while that is. But before he does, he makes a pit stop and enters the hut where Keade lives. "Hello, Inuyasha." She said politely to him. "Kaede I need a chicken, herbs, and spices." Inuyasha asked her nicely. "Why is it that you need them?" She asked to him. "Kagome is down with the flu, I figured that if I made a cure for her from here, she can get better within a day." Inuyasha explained the situation. Kaede nods to him. "I'll give you them, and the chicken, just make sure she gets better like you said." Kaede accepts his request. She browses through the garden for the right ingredients, and Inuyasha caught himself a chicken. He gets a basket from a local villager for his things. "Thanks you guys." Inuyasha yelled back to them, then leaves.

Meanwhile, Kagome is moving in her sleep. She was dreaming, a bad dream that is. She was in the middle of the forest, in the season of winter. She was in her school uniform. She's shivering, and no one is with her. All alone. As she keeps on shivering, her body is becoming blue. "Where is everyone?" She asks herself looking around. No one response. She begins to get scared for no one is taking care of her. "I need to find shelter fast." She said. She walks around, and sees a figure in the distance. As she sees a person with long white hair, a red kimono outfit and dog ears. "Hello? Can you help me?" She asked the figure. The figure turns around, and the figure looked familiar. "Do I know you?" She asks it. "I'm Inuyasha. I'm the one who is taking care of you." He said to her. "Sorry it doesn't ring a bell." She told him. Inuyasha takes a few steps closer to her. "Don't come any closer. you hear me?" She warns him. But he ignores it. "I'm the one who is protecting you from harm." Kagome takes a step back. She quickly runs as fast as she could. But he quickly out ran her, and caught her in his arms. "Please let me go." She yells, but it doesn't works. "Please." But she couldn't help it. It would be that she's under a spell when he touches her. "Then what am I to you?" She asks as she snuggles into his coat. "Kagome, you're my encouragement when we're in battle, you're one hell of a fighter when you shoot those sacred arrows, you're the source of life. Now it's my turn to encourage you, fight for you, and get you better as soon as possible." After hearing what he said, she started to cry into his coat. "Oh Inuyasha, I remember now." Inuyasha is proud of what she remembers about him protecting her, embraces her tightly.

Inuyasha got into the house and heads straight into the kitchen. "Hey, I need a pot." He said as he brings in his medicine ingredients. "Would a metal one work?" Kagome's mom asked. "Yeah." He replies. She brings out a big pot, and gives it to Inuyasha. "I need it to boil hot water." She fills it up with water, and puts it on the stove, and turns on the switch to light the fire. Inuyasha sorts out all his things for the medicine. He sorted out the herbs, then the spices, and pulls out a jar. Sota comes into the kitchen. "Whoa, what's that?" he asked "Liver is the main course to heal any illness." He puts in the spices, the cut up the liver of the boar, chicken, and fish. Puts those into the pot, and finally he cuts the herbs little by little and adds them into the pot. "All I need now is a big spoon." Sota races to the drawer where a wooden spoon is. "How about this, Inuyasha?" He gives it to him. "Let's get cooking." It took about an hour for the medicine. He takes out a mug, and slowly pours the medicine into it. And head straight to Kagome's room.

Kagome is still in her crazy dream tossing and turning, like something bad is going to happen to her. Inuyasha comes in quietly, and sees her still moving around in her bed. He puts the mug onto her side table, and goes sit down by her. "Kagome, Kagome wake up." She begins to open her eyes slowly, and tries to find the voice that woke her. She feels a hand that's holding her chin. "Inuyasha…?" Kagome smiles a little to feel the warmth of his hand on her. "I got you something." Inuyasha said softly to her. He gets the mug behinds him, and shows her it. "What is that?" She asked. "If my medicine that'll cure you within a day." He explained to her. She smells it, "Oh man. It's stinky." She said while plugging her nose. "This medicine can cure any illness whatsoever." He assures her. Kagome takes the mug. She takes a sip, "It's disgusting." Kagome complained about the taste. "Why do you just drink it up and get it over with. Besides you only get to only take it once." Inuyasha said seriously to her. "Okay then, I'll do it." She replies as she begins to chug down the medicine. She took one last sip. "Alright, I got it down. But nothing's happening." She said to him. "It'll kick in about 10 minutes." Inuyasha further explains about the medicine. Inuyasha takes the mug from Kagome, and takes it back to the kitchen. "How did it go?" Kagome's mom asked. "She chugged it down like no tomorrow." Inuyasha responses. "Well I hope she gets, better soon." Her mom said with belief. "Don't worry, the medicine will take its effect within 10 minutes." Inuyasha assures her. "I'll go check her now. It's been by 10 minutes as a matter of fact." Inuyasha said when he leaves the kitchen.

Inuyasha walks up the stairs to Kagome's room. "How are you feeling, Kagome?" He asks her. Kagome turns away from some of her pictures of her friends in her photo album. "I feel okay, sinuses are beginning to were off. Even the throat, is getting cleared up as well." Kagome replies to him. "Thanks for the medicine. how did you know how to make this?" She asks. "My mother used to make it when I was a kid." Inuyasha answers. "I bet your mother is watching you from heaven, and is proud of you taking care of me." She said with hope. "I bet she is for sure." Inuyasha said back blushing. "It's now time to get some rest. I forgot to mention that the medicine will make you sleep. But that's the best way to get better." He said specifically to her. "You do have a point there, I know that every medicine has side effects, and they all have sleep effects whoever takes one." Kagome said it with understanding. "Come here, you" Inuyasha grabs her and embraces her in his arms. "Before I woke you up, you were having a bad dream, weren't you?" He said while staring into her eyes. Kagome eyes become tearful. "Yes, I was having a bad dream." She confesses as she buries her head onto his chest. "It was cold, dark, and I was freezing to death." She tells so far of the nightmare. "I tried to look for shelter to survive, but I found a figure in the distance." She continued. Inuyasha raises an eyebrow. "What did the figure looked like?" Kagome resumes, "The figure was wearing a red outfit, had long white hair, and pointy dog ears on top of its head." 'She must be talking about me' Inuyasha thought about what she said about the figure. "But in my dream, I didn't know who the person was. So I said hello to it. As it turned around, it had amber colored eyes, claws on its fingers, and little fangs in its mouth." Inuyasha thought to himself. 'Then it was me then.' Kagome continues, "I didn't know the person, so I asked it, 'Do I know you?' he answers me "I'm Inuyasha. I'm the one who is taking care of you." But then I got scared of it so I took a few steps back, because I thought that he was going to attack me. So I ran as fast as I could, but he outran me, and caught me in his arms, and told me this, 'I'm the one who is protecting you from harm.' I try to get out of his grip "Please let me go." I yelled, but it doesn't works. 'Please.' But when he put his hand on my face, it would be that I was under a spell. 'What am I to you?' I asked as I snuggle into his coat. 'Kagome, you're my encouragement when we're in battle, you're one hell of a fighter when you shoot those sacred arrows, you're the source of life. Now it's my turn to encourage you, fight for you, and get you better as soon as possible.' After hearing what he said, I started to cry into his coat. 'Oh Inuyasha, I remember now.'. It would be my nightmare was making me losing you." Inuyasha, feels the fear within her picks up her chin. And told this straight into her eyes "Oh Kagome, you must always remember that I'm always here to protect you." He said with such gentleness, they kiss with so much love, and comfort. They break to grasp for air. "Get into bed, Kagome." As she gets into her bed, Inuyasha snuggles in after her, and pulls the comforter over them. "Good night, Inuyasha." She said before she closes her eyes. "Good night, Kagome." He said back to her and removes the bangs that were covering her eyes. He smiles at her, and falls asleep, the protective wave, wrap her waist.

The morning the sunlight shines through Kagome's window. Kagome slowly opens her eye, "What happened?" She asks herself. As she turns, she sees Inuyasha still sleeping right by her in her bed. "I think it's best not to wake him up, and yet I can't get out of my bed. If I do, then I'll wake him up." Inuyasha turns on his left side of the body. He begins to open his eyes. "Hey there, Kagome." He said to her. "How are you feeling?" Kagome sits up to get her back to the wall of the board. "It turns out that your medicine did its thing." She said back to him. Inuyasha follows her sitting up. "I knew it would do the trick." Inuyasha said to her happily. Kagome leans onto his shoulder, still feeling tired. "If it weren't for you, I would still be very sick. I'm so grateful." Inuyasha then puts his arm around her. "I'll make sure that you will be protected, inside and out." He said with encouragement into her ear. He then pulls away, and put his hand on her forehead. "Your temperature is back to normal." He said removing the hand. "Come on. Let's get ready for our journey back to my time." He said as he gets out of bed. Kagome followed. She goes into her closet for some winter clothes for her trip. She grabs herself a heavy hoodie sweater. And then she gets a pair of sweat pants, and a long sleeve shirt. "Will you be able to wear all of those?" Inuyasha asks curiously looking at all the clothes she pulled. "Yes. These are winter clothes that are specially made for the season." Kagome explains to him. "You don't mind giving me privacy?" Asks him so she can put them on. "Sure." Inuyasha replies as he leaves the room, leaving Kagome alone. About 5 minutes later, Kagome calls him, "Inuyasha, you can come back in now." Inuyasha comes in and stares at Kagome's outfit. He blushes a little for her stylish beauty of the girl. "Wow, you look great." He compliments her. "Thanks. But what about you? Should you be wearing boots to keep your feet warm?" She asks him. "Nah, I'm a half demon and I can handle any obstacle." He said with confidence. She didn't argue with him, so they get all their belongings and head to the well, and resume their journey.

THE END


End file.
